The present invention relates to a detachable carrying handle for use in carrying a portable equipment such as video tape recorders and radio receivers.
Conventional carrying handles are held in an upstanding position by means of a clamping screw provided on each side of the equipment to be carried. This requires a manual operation each time the handle is readjusted to the upstanding position. Further the conventional carrying handle is incapable of being detached from the portable equipment in a single operation.
Another prior art device which would solve these problems involves the use of a stopper located on each side of the equipment to hold the handle slightly tilted to the vertical. However, there is a likelihood of the handle being damaged by the stoppers if the handle is rotated with an excessive thrust.